BioShock 2 Removed Content
Before its final version, BioShock 2 was submitted to numerous ideas from its developers, 2K Marin. This article's purpose is to reveal all recorded content that did not make it to the game, or that was modified beforehand. However, since the following elements were removed or unused on purpose from the final version of the game, they should not be considered canon to the game's history, nor as an actual part of its universe. Characters The following will not only detail characters who were entirely removed from the game, but also altered versions of their part in the game's story. Main Characters Subject Delta At the point the Hunting the Big Sister trailer was released, the player did not yet have their own model. As such, the video shows the placeholder of a Rosie model to represent the player, instead. His design went through many iterations of size, helmet, equipment, color, and even as simple as his faceplate shape. One iteration of Delta's design looked like a slight variant of the Bouncer. An idea for the player's iris aperture (the glove openings) was that he would have some weird parasite, instead of actually experimenting on a human to make the early Big Daddies, they would have this parasite to test Plasmids. The little iris would open and this weird parasite would come out and you'd see a fire Plasmid on the parasite or eyes coming out of this freak." Concept also reveals that the team went through many concepts when entering the Little Sister's eyes, from seeing him as an all-American father figure to a superhero to a gold knight in shining armor. Eleanor Lamb Eleanor Lamb was originally to be the Big Sister, back when there was one single Big Sister in Rapture who was to hunt Subject Delta. This was also to be one of the plot twists of the game (revealing the Little Sister that belonged to you is now the main antagonist), but the developers thought this twist was too predictable. Eleanor's role had changed for the game (although she does become a Big Sister in the last act for helpful purposes), and the Big Sister became multiple Big Sister boss battles. In some scrapped audio diaries, it was to be revealed that Eleanor is the biological daughter of Subject Delta. Apparently, Sofia Lamb had obtained genetic material from Subject Delta while he was a test subject in Fontaine Futuristics and used it to produce Eleanor. For reasons unknown but much like above, this too was scrapped. Eleanor's "Doll" The game features a hand made Big Daddy doll owned by Eleanor Lamb and was made to look like Subject Delta, but the artist was told to make a "Big Daddy doll" so they went for the signature look; The Bouncer. The Bouncer plush can even be seen in the teaser for BioShock 2.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Big Sisters section, pg 60. Eleanor's plush was once a white teddy bear.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Little Sisters section, pg 66. Sofia Lamb In the ultimately abandoned introduction to BioShock 2 (see "Prelude" section below), Sofia Lamb was to act as a guide over the radio. Similar to how Atlas lead Jack in BioShock, Sofia would have instructed Subject Delta as he navigated Eleanor through the deteriorating city. Once Delta reached Sofia at her safe point, she would betray him, take Eleanor, and kill him just as she does in the opening cinematic of the final version of the game. Augustus Sinclair Sinclair's first model was slightly like the Cuban-American actor Desi Arnaz, but that changed as his personality was further developed. Brigid Tenenbaum Brigid Tenenbaum originally had a much larger presence in BioShock 2 during development. Similar to the first game, she was meant to give the player gifts for saving Little Sisters. When the story was finalized, the designers had decided this was "not important for her," and her part was minimized. The role of rewarding kindness was then given to Eleanor Lamb. Tenenbaum did manage to get a bigger role in the Minerva's Den, by awakening and helping Subject Sigma throughout the game. Until the development of BioShock 2, Tenenbaum's first name was spelled: "Brigette" which was changed to "Brigid". The change stayed in the rest of the series. Major Characters Grace Holloway According to concept art, a poster reveals that Grace would have had a duet partner named Stanley, both of whom would have performed at a nightclub named "The Deep Blue (Sea) Revue" under the company "Rapture Tone Recordings". Storyboard concepts also suggest that Grace would have been stationed in her dressing room at The Limbo Room instead of her secret room in The Sinclair Deluxe. Stanley Poole Stanley had another character model with a period-appropriate Hawaiian shirt. The producers stated that it was too "out of place" for the setting, and that it felt really modern even though it wasn't. Unused radio correspondences from Dionysus Park reveal that Stanley's personality and role were quite different from what's portrayed in the game's final product. Initially he enlists Subject Delta in getting photographic proof of Ava Tate's illicit activities. The dialogue paints him as a stuttering, prudish, campaigner for truth and moral decency who views Splicers as deplorable moral degenerates. Also of interest, he and Grace Holloway appear to be married (suggesting that the "Stanley" in the "Deep Blue Revue" poster mentioned above really is him), they raised Eleanor together when Sofia was arrested, and he cared deeply for the young girl. Despite having to given up their roles as a duet group for The Limbo Room, Stanley appeared happy though would often sneak out and returning sickly looking. According to Grace Holloway's unused audio diaries, Stanley would have had a "bad boy" attitude and at one point, left Grace sometime after Eleanor's disappearance. He believes that he never engaged in Splicing, though the evidence shows that he did heavily. He appears to be suffering from amnesia or schizophrenia, possibly as a result of his Splicing. Gilbert Alexander Gilbert originally made the Big Sister costume and it was contact with the Big Sisters that would have mutated him. There was an idea where if Gil was in control of all the ADAM, wherever the ADAM-Infused Plant appeared indicated his prior presence in that location, showing his influence over ADAM as well as the plant life surrounding him. Minor Characters Ava Tate Ava Tate was intended to be an important character working under Sofia Lamb. Juliet Landau, who also voiced the Little Sisters in BioShock recorded her speaking roles, but the character was mostly cut from the game. Much of Tate's character was repurposed for Mlle Blanche de Glace. It appears that Ava Tate's role changed drastically before she was ultimately cut. Unused radio messages from Dionysus Park reveal that her full name is Ava-Marie Tate and that she is of French Canadian extraction. In Rapture's heyday, she was one of the most acclaimed filmmakers in the city and served as a propaganda mill for Andrew Ryan. Similar to how Sander Cohen lauded Ryan and his policies through song, Tate did so through film. She was responsible for having both Subject Delta and Sofia Lamb "erased" from public records. During the events of BioShock 2, she and her network of informants are located in the still pristine Dionysus Park, which she owns, where they throw wild, ADAM-fueled parties. The goal of the level appears to be to gather video evidence with the Research Camera of Tate's illicit activities. Stanley Poole wants to use the footage to create an exposé and ruin her reputation with the public. It would then be revealed that it was in fact Stanley himself who had Sofia erased from the public, and later Ava Tate herself. Ava then began working for Lamb while they were both imprisoned in Persephone. Cindy Meltzer The daughter of Mark Meltzer, encountered in Fontaine Futuristics, was to have a blond haired Little Sister model, instead of the brunette seen in-game. This was removed because lack of development time. Jordan Thomas even hoped to add an achievement/trophy for saving her.Jordan Thomas on the 2K Forums Nigel Weir "To be added" Sander Cohen Sander Cohen was actually at one point supposed to reappear in BioShock 2 as a 20-foot-tall Freudian monster bunny.An article in Game informer #204 by 2K Games Removed audio diaries from Minerva's Den reviles that he would have been a patient of Sofia Lamb.Sofia Lamb's Removed Audio Diaries: Patient Cohen 1 & Patient Cohen 2 Other Minor Characters *Davis Pittman *Jean-Paul Beauregard *Julianne Corona *Earl Manley *Agnes Kirschenbaum *Thoroughgood Hudson *Leonid Berman *Jerry Baines *LaGrasta *Dean Martinez *Benny *Tommy Hanrahan BioShock 2 Multiplayer Danny Wilkins Concept art reveals that Danny would have had a traditional Football helmet as a unique cosmetic feature, similar to the ones worn by the Pigskin Splicer model.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Weapons section, pg 139. Louie McGraff Concept art shows Louie's "non-Spliced" model as much older then in the final game, with suspender pants and with shorter spiky hair. Mlle Blanche de Glace Blanche was supposed to be a lot older and "road worn" then what we see in the game. Her idle was about how she had trouble finding jobs because much younger starlets got all the roles. Her nickname was also once "Starlet".Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, pg 39. Naledi Atkins Some concept art for Naledi shows that her outfit was ones a dark green jacket with white tights and long black boots, similar to a riders outfit. She was also known as a "Bathysphere Pilot".Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, pg 44. Suresh Sheti Suresh was originally going to be a female, a magician's assistant with a Rockette-style tailcoat and fishnet stockings.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Citizen of Rapture section, pg 43. Enemies Splicers Splicers.]] With certain exceptions, the Splicers in ''BioShock appear more or less like average people until one gets up close to the individual Splicer models. The makers of BioShock 2 sought to push the envelope and make the Splicers so deformed that they only have the slightest resemblance to human beings. Before the game was finalized, artist toyed with just how far to mutate Rapture's populace. Concept art shows many variations of the Splicer models; more or less hair, more or less sagging skin, a tie or a bow-tie, a tumor located on a different part of the body, etc. In the end, each model's silhouette was finalized with about four color variations available. Brute & Ducky Concept art reveals that there was a proposed idea to combine the Ducky Splicer model's attire with the Brute splicer. The concept images show the Brute wearing two of Ducky's outfit variants (the security and orderly uniforms) from BioShock 2. It can be assumed this would have been an area-specific choice, much like Toasty's prison uniform being encountered only in Inner Persephone or Lady Smith's nurse uniform in the Medical Pavilion. Aqua Splicers Several pages of concept art in the Deco Devolution artbook are dedicated to a Splicer that could breath underwater, named the Aqua Splicer. One designer notes, "...there were two forms to him. When you're inside Rapture, it would be more upright and have a more humanoid look to it. When it would go out in the water, what looked like its arms when it was on land become its legs, more or less and its fins, and that would propel it." These Splicers would have special air sacks and leeches living off it. In the final game, the only enemies that can survive out in the sea are Big Sisters and Big Daddies. Jesters Concept art depicting tall, thin individuals dressed up in beautiful jester costumes and masks appears in the Deco Devolution artbook. There is no information written about these slender figures, so its impossible to tell whether they would have been enemies or simply appeared as entertainers in the opening cinematic, and during flashbacks (like the Rapture Citizen models). The images in the book do appear alongside the "Survivor" model and two of the designs show no visible mutations. However, the other two Jesters depicted have unnatural or just plain mutated physique. The pose of some of the Jesters suggests they may have been Spider Splicers. BioShockAssasinsCreed.jpeg|''"Jester" concept art''. Jesterone.jpg Jestertwo.jpg Jesterthree.jpg Survivor With the exception of some of the NPCs, the concept of non-spliced people still surviving in Rapture, whom the player may have interacted with, was cut from the final game. These remaining sane citizens would have special breathing apparatuses and wrapped their clothes in duct tape to keep them more water-tight so as to better navigate the deteriorating city. At their "safe house," they would have dressed more normally. When the idea was scrapped, the model was repurposed as a mutated Splicer that only appears in the demo and the opening cinematic. Gatherers & Protectors Alpha Series Some concepts show that the Alpha Series developed horrible deformities from the Splicing experiments performed on them. Some of these deformities were so extreme that some facial features such as eyes and mouths can be seen sticking out of the Big Daddies helmet. Big Sisters At one time, there was one single Big Sister in Rapture who was to hunt Subject Delta. As mentioned above, it would be revealed that this Big Sister was really Eleanor Lamb. At each encounter, Delta would engage her in combat and almost defeat her before she'd run away. This was deemed repetitive and unappealing. Little Brothers BioShock 2 explored the concept of "Little Brothers." The idea had been brought up in BioShock with the audio diary Why Just Girls?, but no satisfactory answer had been given for why the ADAM gatherers were exclusively female. Rinaldo Tjan notes in the Deco Devolution artbook, "they were supposed to be like Little Sisters, but they were a failed experiment. Little Brothers were supposed to be aggressive, so they couldn't be used for gathering." There would have been a "Little Brother therapy room" in Inner Persephone, but that was repurposed as the Pediatric Wing for the Little Sisters. Mechanics and Gameplay Elements Main Game Pneumo Trading The Deco Devolution artbook mentions an early idea for the game involving the player trading for supplies with isolated camps of Rapture survivors through the Pneumo tube system. The developers had already created a model and several UI screens for the Pneumo trading machine before it was cut from the final version of the game. Dubbed "Buy N Sell", concept shows a Pneumo tube fashioned with various equipment, wiring, and parts, such as a microphone, antenna, and projector. The Pneumo Trading Machine was ultimately removed because the Survivors idea was no longer a part of the storyline.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, User Interface section, pg 143-144. "Splicers Fear/Hate the Drill" Mechanic The player was originally going to be able to scare weak enemies with the drill, as seen from the Hunting the Big Sister trailer. Eden In the Deco Devolution artbook, many of the concept art show that ADAM was used to create a drug called Eden in the later years of Rapture. The new drug would have been taken by Delta while exploring one of Ava's wild parties in the preserved version of Dionysus Park. The drug would have caused powerful hallucinations, making Delta see memories from his past, large marionette puppets, and even a 20 foot Cohen monster bunny. Ghosts Although BioShock 2 does not feature ghosts as portrayed in BioShock, the launch trailer for BioShock 2 does contain a scene featuring a large assortment of ghosts dancing. As revealed by BioShock 2 Creative Director Jordan Thomas in an interview with GamesRadar, the idea of ghosts and genetic memories would have originally played a larger role in BioShock 2 as more than just cutscenes: "There were a number of playable flashbacks, which had a prequel-like flavor, but were much more subjective, like memories that you were uncovering. But they were terrible. What Rapture was like in its heyday appeals on paper, but it meant you really couldn’t play the game. Players sleepwalked through each scene, which was pretty, but not particularly convincing." Submarines/ Personal Bathyspheres Concept shows variants of a submarine design, possibly for when Bathysphere travel was considered before the Atlantic Express became the main mode of transportation. The only trace left of this concept is a poster of Austen Streamliner, whose design mirrors a variation of the original concept art. Muni Waste Concept variations show a dumbwaiter device or chute opening used to dispose of trash and waste. Not much is known in terms of gameplay, but its many design variations show that it would have appeared across many different locations, perhaps dumping into the scrapped garbage dump in Pauper's Drop. Multiplayer Landmark Statues Concepts for many different statues were made early on in the process, when the size of the maps were uncertain. The idea was to give the player landmarks within the maps. Some of these statues are seen in the multiplayer versions of Fort Frolic, Dionysus Park, the Farmer's Market and the Kashmir Restaurant. Interactive Elements Concepts for multiplayer levels show interactive objects that would open new paths, block pathways, kill other players or operate just for novelty. The only examples of this is seen in: Neptune's Bounty: Where a player can shift a net full of fish or a crane full of scrap to block a turret's line of sight with a control lever. Arcadia: When the player approaches the tree in the glass dome in the middle of the Research Laboratories, a green gas is released in it. Kashmir Restaurant: The player can shoot the New Year's Eve cake in the middle of the dining foyer, causing it to splatter. The sticks of TNT hidden in the stalls in the restroom will explode when struck or shot. Singleplayer Levels Prelude New Year's Eve Riots In the retail version of BioShock 2, the introduction level is Adonis Luxury Resort, though it was the last to be created during the game's development. Also, it is named Prelude-2 in the game's files for a simple reason: developers at 2K Marin had already created a Prelude level which was eventually scrapped. This level would have been the famous first level of BioShock (or parts of it), Welcome to Rapture, but recreated as what it looked like during the 1958 New Year's Eve and the bombing at the Kashmir Restaurant. This introduction would have been a playable flashback in which the player controlled Subject Delta, protecting Eleanor Lamb (as a Little Sister) inside the Kashmir Restaurant when the bombs went off, and the 1958 New Year's Eve riots erupted. At the end of the flashback, Subject Delta would have woken up in the ruins of the flooded Kashmir Restaurant ten years after the events of the first BioShock game.BioShock with designer JP LeBreton Part 3 video playthrough hosted by Idle Thumbs The only parts of this unused level left in the BioShock 2's files are the introduction cinematic of the game (which shows a slightly different version of the level), the loading screen images that would have been displayed during its loading (featured in the gallery below), and radio messages. The two Partygoer models also have a bloodied and beaten up variant which would have likely been seen during the attack on the Kashmir. Loading Prelude 0.jpg|''An early and clean version of the loading background of'' BioShock 2. Loading Prelude 1.jpg|''In the Kashmir Restaurant, downstairs''. Loading Prelude 2.jpg|''In the restaurant, on the stage downstairs and facing the bar''. Loading Prelude 3.jpg|''Entrance to the Bathysphere Station in the Welcome Center''. Loading Prelude 4.jpg|''The Atlas statue before it exploded''. Loading Prelude 5.jpg|''The Transit Hub, leading to the Medical Pavilion and Neptune's Bounty. Ryan Industries Protector Labs According to ''BioShock 2's concept artist Devin St.Clair, the Prelude level was to include a Ryan Industries Protector laboratory, as seen in the pictures below. 1958_labs_cave01.jpg|''The removed Prelude Labs.'' 1958_labs_cave02.jpg|''An early screenshot of the lab, showing an unknown pickup on bottom left.'' 1958_labs_max_security.jpg|''The maximum security protector lab.'' Deep Sea Explorer Another cut idea was for a deep sea diver to be sunk down in a bathysphere connected to a boat (USS Jani) in 1957. While being sunk to the bottom, the sphere suffers some technical issues thanks to the pressure. While at the bottom, the diver exits the sphere and starts to walk on the seabed, connected with a air tube to the sphere. When walking, he witnesses a light and is shocked to see the underwater city of Rapture. While watching the city, several torpedoes are launched at the USS Jani. The diver is dragged towards the sphere when the captain of the boat starts to reel it back up. The diver loses control of himself and ends up pulling off the tube and sinking down, with the bathysphere falling after him. The scene ends with a reflection of the diver's eye being seen on a broken piece of glass. This idea might have been how the man who became Subject Delta found Rapture. Ryan Amusements The Hall of the Future wing of Ryan Amusements, was meant to be more than just a showcase of Plasmids. Concepts show the wing also showcased ADAM's origin, showing displays, harvesting methods, and dissections of the Sea Slug, as well as the substance known as ADAM, along with a portrait of the person who discovered the slug connection (shown to be a man, not Tenenbaum, in the concept art). The Concept shows one final diorama in the Rapture Memorial Museum of a man in a diving suit (similar to that of the Big Daddies) in a heroic pose, with the words "Welcome to Rapture" behind a miniature cityscape. The statue was designed to imply that Big Daddies were originally created to be the workers that built the city. This final diorama was ultimately replaced by the destroyed exhibit in the final game. Pauper's Drop Pauper's Drop was going to feature a garbage dump. There was an idea for a guy who was vending batteries and fresh drinking water at the Drop. There were also scripted rooms, dubbed "Dream Room", where the player would experience ghostly memories or flashbacks before the idea was cut. The Sinclair Deluxe The Sinclair Deluxe was originally going to feature Big Daddies strung up from the upper floor balconies in the atrium. This was replaced late in the development process with Blue Morpho butterflies fluttering around butterfly feeders. The hanging Big Daddies can still be seen in one of the loading screen images at the start of the Pauper's Drop level. There would also be a round bench in the center of the atrium instead of the sand bags that are there now. Siren Alley Siren Alley and Pauper's Drop were originally meant to be combined in one level. They would have been one large slum, containing elements like a diner, a church, a brothel, etc. One of the main ideas for this level was that it would have a Film Noir style and atmosphere. Eventually, the designers decided there were too many important elements for one level, so it was split into two: the slum (Pauper's Drop), and the red light district (Siren Alley). Dionysus Park Dionysus Park was first designed as a totally preserved, uncorrupted, section of Rapture untouched by the civil war. Development was far along before they decided it was previously flooded. Removed radio messages reveal that the park was owned by Ava Tate. She used the space to entertain her followers with extravagant ADAM (now called Eden) fueled parties. An early idea was for a doorway out of the art gallery space which led to an indoor forest. This was an experiment with spatial surrealism that ultimately failed. Dionysus Park was also in one point to be flooded in-game and the entrance was to be through the atrium of Fort Frolic, which also had become completely flooded since the events of the original BioShock. Concept art also exists for a preserved Triton Cinema, which would have been showing MGM's The Wizard of OZ ''at the time of Delta's arrival. There were also ideas about film studios in Dionysus that never made it into the final stage. Stanley Poole would have used the Cinema as a hideout and shown Delta film reels of his past life as 'Johnny Topside'. Fontaine Futuristics The Fontaine Futuristics level was to have been 90%-100% out in the ocean, rather than inside a building. The player would have to try find a way to safely float down the ocean trench behind ''Fontaine Futuristics to reach Persephone. There was a balloon ride device idea where the player would ride the balloon to float to the bottom. An area in Fontaine Futuristics would have shown the players how ADAM was extracted from the Little Sisters without killing them in the process. Not much is known about this concept, but it was described by the game developers as being quite brutal. Persephone Persephone, dubbed "Eden" in the caption, was meant to look beautiful and maintained. The idea was that once Sofia Lamb took over the facility, she wanted to make her own utopia, wanted everything to be communal. Originally, the structure was meant to have more Art Deco elements on it. The drapery envisioned in this previous concept of the level was later reformatted for the Little Sister's vision. Inner Persephone Little Brother Therapy Rooms were going to be here, but the idea of Little Brothers was cut and so was this. The therapy rooms are seen in the games for Little Sisters. Multiplayer Levels Arcadia The entrance of Arcadia would have been a part of the multiplayer map as seen from concept art, instead of just being by the locked gates.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 118. Fleet Hall The Fleet Hall from BioShock's Fort Frolic was to be a multiplayer level. The stage of the Fleet Hall was supposed to have various sets built up, and the player could interact by dropping hanging walls to make new pathways, block pathways, and even kill other players. The idea was cut, replaced by the Triton Cinema found in Dionysus Park in single player mode.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 119. Point Prometheus The museum was to feature a Giant Seahorse, but in the finished game the Seahorse is covered. The museum was also going to be very bright with flashing lights and contain skeletons of animals found on the surface. There was to be a "Plasmids Wing" with many cardboard cutouts showcasing the power of Plasmids, but in the final game the wing is under construction. Many of the cutouts were of the multiplayer characters, such as Barbara Johnson or Oscar Calraca, who were meant to confuse or shock the player who would shoot the cutouts mistaking them for other players.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 115-117. Neptune's Bounty With the inclusion of Sinclair Metals, previously dubbed Ryan Scrap Metal, concept shows wrecked planes and ships in holding areas, possibly brought in from the seabed to be salvaged for parts or to be reduced into scrap.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 121. Athena Steam Works A concept art called "Athena Steam Works" shows a removed original idea for some sort of underground industrial area.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 112. Siren Song Studios A piece of concept art indicates there was going to be a level set on a film studio's sound stage that produced a multitude of film productions as well as propaganda-type films. The studio would have housed sets ranging from old Westerns to urban streets, and included a studio tour tram similar to those given in American movie studios in the early 1960's that ran along a rail system. A caption entailed that there were ideas to have a film studio in Dionysus Park, but no concepts were surfaced.Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2, Environments section, pg 113. Minerva's Den Minerva's Den was originally planned to have had a much more Greek appearance. The building would have been quite small compared to Rapture's skyscrapers, but would have been built high up on an inactive volcano rather than low down on the sea bed as it is in the final game, thus giving it the same height as other buildings in Rapture. Much of the facility would have been hidden inside of the volcano. Hydro-Power Concept art reveals that the facility's power was retrieved from a hydro-electric power plant built in the caves beneath Minerva's Den. The pumps would have been view able from The Thinker's chamber. In the end, there is no reference to hydro-electric power in the Den, so it must be assumed that Minerva's Den is being powered by Hephaestus like much of Rapture. The Big Ben of Rapture A large clock was originally planned to be located at the top of Minerva's Den. The clock would have been illuminated from the inside, allowing it to be seen from all of Rapture. The gears located in the center of the structure would have been connected to the facility's computer system and would have been explorable by the player. Although the clock tower idea did not appear in the finished version of Minerva's Den, A large glass clock was incorporated into the boardroom of the Den's Executive Wing. Audio Diaries This is a list of every Audio Diary that was not included in the final version. Please refer to the legend below for clarity in their appearance. CoR: in the audio files and displayed on the Cult of Rapture website. AF: in the audio files. Tr: only present in the game's files as a transcript. Adonis Luxury Resort * "Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! (Alternate) - AF Atlantic Express Depot * Andrew Ryan - Sinclair Solutions - CoR * Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors - CoR * Augustus Sinclair - Private Interests - CoR * Julianne Corona - Too Dumb to Die - CoR * Mark Meltzer - The Ends of the Earth - CoR Ryan Amusements * Carlson Fiddle - Journey to the Surface - CoR * Sofia Lamb - Ryan Amusements - CoR * Davis Pittman - Welcome to the Funhouse - CoR * Jean-Paul Beauregard - Breaking My Silence - CoR * Thoroughgood Hudson - Marketing Test - Tr * More to be added Pauper's Drop * Grace Holloway - Therapy with Grace I (Alternate) - Tr * James Hollcroft - Gene Gin Jingle - CoR * James Hollcroft - A Capitalist’s Best Friend - CoR * Augustus Sinclair - All Family Now - Tr * Augustus Sinclair - Rise of the Underdog - CoR * Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits - CoR * Gilbert Alexander - Not Nigh Enough - CoR * Jerry Baines - A Man Needs Release - Tr * Leo Hartwig - Successful Experiment - Tr * Leonid Berman - Eddie Made a Score - Tr * Benny - No Place for Daddy - Tr * More to be added Siren Alley * Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code (Alternate) - AF * Dean Martinez - Security Override - Tr * Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor (Alternate) - Tr * Simon Wales - Before the Lamb I - CoR * Simon Wales - Before the Lamb II - CoR * Simon Wales - Before the Lamb III - CoR * Simon Wales - Before the Lamb IV - CoR * Simon Wales - Before the Lamb V - CoR * Simon Wales - Path of the Lamb - CoR * Simon Wales - One True God - Tr * More to be added Dionysus Park * Douglas McDougal - Holed Up in the Triton - Tr * Earl Manley - Changes - CoR * Tommy Hanrahan - Scout Plasmid - CoR * Gloria Parson - Not Your Daddy - CoR * Gilbert Alexander - Alpha Series - CoR * Abram Weisz - Purse-Cutters - Tr * Agnes Kirschenbaum - A Ladylike Defense - Tr * Ava Tate - Back in Quebec - Tr * Ava Tate - Continuity - Tr * Ava Tate - Done it All - Tr * Ava Tate - Duality - Tr * Ava Tate - Externalization - Tr * Ava Tate - Happy Hunting Ground - Tr * Ava Tate - I Find Myself Curious - Tr * Ava Tate - Scorekeeping - Tr * Ava Tate - Voila - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the Plan (Alternate) - Tr * Stanley Poole - Keeping it Secret - Tr * Stanley Poole - House of Cards - CoR * More to be added Fontaine Futuristics * Gilbert Alexander - Abandoned - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - Alpha Series: Failure - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - False Fatherhood - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - Lamb's Gambit - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - Problems and Solutions - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - Subject Delta - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - The First Little Sister - Tr * Gilbert Alexander - Training the Sleepwalkers - Tr Outer Persephone * Sofia Lamb - Flawed Vessel - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Persephone Penal - Tr * More to be added Inner Persephone * Dodge - Business Arrangement - Tr * Harold Darby - Petty Theft - Tr * LaGrasta - Goddamn Lights - Tr * Murphy - Drop-off Spot - Tr * Nigel Weir - Your Place of Work - AF * Nigel Weir - Life's Work - Tr * Thomas - Oh, the Golden Light! - Tr Minerva's Den * Andrew Ryan - A New Patient? - Tr * Andrew Ryan - A New Patient? (Alternate) - Tr * Andrew Ryan - Threats - Tr * Andrew Ryan - Threats (Alternate) - Tr * Augustus Sinclair - A Little Interview - Tr * Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership With Porter (Alternate) -Tr * Charles Milton Porter - Dreaming - Tr * Charles Milton Porter - Pearl (Alternate) - Tr * Evelyn Klein - Break Room Leak - AF * Evelyn Klein - Fraternization - AF * Evelyn Klein - Recorded Announcements - AF * Evelyn Klein - Second-Class Work - AF * Evelyn Klein - Vacuum Bot Contract - AF * Evelyn Klein - Unacceptable - AF * Reed Wahl - Detonating the Tunnel (Alternate) - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Father - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Patient Alexander 1 - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Patient Alexander 2 - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Patient Cohen 1 - Tr * Sofia Lamb - Patient Cohen 2 - Tr The Thinker * Andrew Ryan - Treason - Tr * The Thinker - Becoming Porter - Tr Radio Messages BioShock 2 Adonis Luxury Resort Atlantic Express Ryan Amusements Pauper's Drop Siren Alley Dionysus Park Fontaine Futuristics Outer Persephone Inner Persephone ''Minerva's Den'' DLC Minerva's Den Operations The Thinker References Category:BioShock 2 Removed Content Category:Removed Content